Talk:K.O.
Regarding May 2005 Update Source for correction about 8% Exp loss: POL Apr 21 2005 Update Notes --Briela 16:17, 4 January 2007 (EST) Regarding Lv50 or Lv51 Minumum to receive RII/RIII Benefit Has anyone done more testing to confirm whether the minimum level to receive the RII + RIII savings is Lv50 or Lv51? I have been trying to find sources but it appears not many people are willing to die to test this out, heh. I spent hours trying to locate an official update release notes from SE that more clearly states whether it's "Lv50 and higher", or "higher than Lv50" which would mean two different things but unfortunately all I could find were unofficial sources with a lot of conflicting data: FFXI OGaming Experience Chart Nephilim LS Exp Explanation JP Reference Site#1 JP FFXI Wiki Some of those charts the websites have tried to keep up to date, some are outdated and don't include changes implemented with the 4/21/2005 update and 7/25/2006 update. Incidentally the Iluvitar site's chart that was referenced in the Raise II and Raise III Talk pages is really really outdated, and doesn't even include the 8% exp loss for Lv25+ change, so in general I hesitate to call that chart or any of the other charts I found sufficient reference data to say one way or another whether it is truly Lv50 or Lv51. What we need are volunteers to do extensive testing. And by extensive I mean we need reports from a lot of different people who have performed multiple RaiseIIs or RaiseIIIs on Lv50s. Unfortunately, none of us are going to be satisfied going by one or two people's experiences, so that is why we need a lot of testers. Admittedly it's a bit hard to find people who are exactly Lv50 and willing to die just for our curiousity. :\ --Briela 16:17, 4 January 2007 (EST) I have reason to believe that R3 may not take effect until level 65, or at least some level higher than 61. While doing ZM6 I was level 61 and I died 3 times. The first two deaths I recieved R3 and I noticed that I lost a ton of xp, so I asked for a R2 the third time I died and only lost 400 from that one. This should be tested more thuroughly but that is my own personal experience. --Toksyuryel 17:23, 30 January 2007 (EST) R3 is effective @ 51 - Please see: Talk:Raise II --Nynaeve 19:30, 30 January 2007 (EST) If upi die at 51 d'lvl to 50 will R3 take you back to 51 if you were over 64xp inpo level. --Exzir Ifrit... Regarding XP loss cap, prior to and post 4/21/2005 update XP Loss Please note the entry change just before the April 2005 update to this page. The cap was never in place prior to April 2005. This, in fact, was one of the biggest parts of the xp change update. --Mierin 15:26, 30 January 2007 (EST) I found what I was looking for. A thread from Allakhazam (pre-FFXIclopedia days) discussing the XP changes: XP Changes and You. Specifically, note a post by Falkorich about 3/4 way down the page - :As a side note, I think capping the xp lost to 2400 will mean WHM will be less useful. Raise 2 and 3 are some of the best reasons for WHMs. Still, I'm all for it. Raise 2 and 3 are hard to come by unless you are partied. One of the worst feelings from this game is losing too much XP. Because losing XP means you lose the time spent getting that XP. I'm curious what will happen to the price and availability of Raise 3 scroll because of this cap. --Mierin 16:20, 30 January 2007 (EST) I know SE announced that XP loss would be capped at 2400, but that doesn't change the fact that it already was and always has been capped at that amount. Your source above obviously never tested the xp loss before the "change", and therefore thinks it is different. Here's a reference from 2004 that indicates from serveral sources the maximum xp loss to be 2400: http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/white-mage/44208-quick-heads-up-about-maat.html --Aurikasura 16:25, 30 January 2007 (EST) And another http://vnboards.ign.com/the_thief/b22544/76899671/p1/ --Aurikasura 16:28, 30 January 2007 (EST) And a third http://www.guildamicus.org/forums/showthread.php?t=989&page=3 If this and my personal testing doesn't satisfy you, there is nothing more I can do to help. --Aurikasura 16:36, 30 January 2007 (EST) :Actually, those links and your personal testing didn't satisfy me. Gani and I distinctly remember the sigh of relief in the FFXI community over the cap. :So I did more of my own research. I checked out a few other sites, some chat boards, etc. Then I went back and looked at this website: http://www.nephilim-x.com/info/exp.html. I found something out. The author of this website was lazy when readjusting the xp loss. On one hand, he changed xp tnl to reflect update. On the other hand, he just changed all his previous xp loss numbers from .10 to .08 ... based upon the *old* numbers. Notice the mathematical errors. Levels 56-60 used to be 20k tnl. 20k x .08 = 1600. However, as you can see, many of those levels are NOT 20 tnl. :Even more telling, level 61 is now 20k. In fact, it used to be 20k tnl up to, but not including, level 61 where it switched to 30k. 30k x .08 is 2400 which is what his xp loss shows. :Why is this important? If all he did was change numbers from .10 to .08 and didn't actually fix the entire mathematical equation, then one must assume that there was a cap ... even if the analysis of that site does not explain what the cap was. Especially since, as we now know, you don't reach 30k tnl, and the 2400 cap until roughly level 68 now, post update. :Anyway, a long-winded and convoluted explanation to say, "I stand corrected." Unfortunately, I wish you hadn't fixed the K.O. page b/c I would have rather put that statement in the page history of the K.O. page. This would prevent another Admin else coming back later, seeing you undo an Admin's rollback and roll it back themselves. In addition, I could have used the rollback feature myself to rollback my edits. As it is, I guess it will suffice to say refer to your talk page. However, that means you cannot delete your talk page. :Now, that all being said, we need an accurate XP loss table created for the wiki. Want to volunteer? --Mierin 17:21, 30 January 2007 (EST) I will transfer this discussion to the K.O. page discussion, not that I expect my talk page to undergo deletions any time soon. --Aurikasura 17:26, 30 January 2007 (EST) Regarding XP Table I made some formatting changes and completed the table Lv68-75. But now I'm wondering if perhaps this table should replace the one that's currently on the Experience Points page. I also have the Moghancement: Experience numbers that I can add to the table when I have some time. Please feel free to move the table over if that is what you decide. >.> (forgot to put sig) --Briela 19:00, 8 February 2007 (EST) Request to perform more testing At level 68, according to this page, I should only lose 8% upon death and HP. This is not the case, I lost 10% on death and HP. Also, this puts me over the supposed "EXP loss cap" XP Loss from K.O. is no longer 2400 for a level 99 (or 68+). It is 600 XP. Not sure when, but level 99 XP Home Point loss is 600 XP As the title says, I'm not sure when this occurred, but today (Sunday, May 18, 2014) when I home pointed my XP loss was 600 (not 2400). I'm level 99 (99SMN/49RDM). A raise 1, BTW, gave a 300 XP loss. This may also be true for a level 68+, but I did not test this on a job less than 99. --IBHalliwell (talk) 23:07, May 18, 2014 (UTC)